Happy Birthday Soma!
by KiraYamato90
Summary: he is the one who saved her many times, it is time for her to repay the favor by giving him the joy of a new coming life!


**I'm still making SORINA! Even thought the manga already ended**

**Very late publishing it**

**Before Aki was born**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Yukihira Soma was in the middle of lecturing a class in Totsuki as he was teaching the students on how to make some French dishes

"now that you all had seen how I made it, I'm giving you all one hour to recreate it" Soma said as this got the students tensed up "and try to surprise me"

Soma claps his hands as all the students went to pairs and started cooking

"now that they're cooking," Soma said as he takes out his phone and dialed his wife

After a few rings, the call went to voice message instead

"hmm? Maybe she's busy with an appointment?" Soma said as he pocketed his phone and went to check on what his students are doing and sure enough, there was a fire at one of the student's station

"call the Firemen!" Soma shouted as the students were panicking

Today was the 7th of November and tomorrow the 8th which is Yukihira Soma's birthday and Erina was planning a birthday surprise for her husband

Erina was watching her husband from the monitor room as she sighs when she sees on the monitor; the fire, one of Soma's students caused

"why did I even bother letting him lecture a class?" Erina said tiredly

"well, at least the situation was dealt with, Erina-sama" Hisako said as they see in the monitor that Soma had put out the fire with a Fire Extinguisher

After careful planning over the past few weeks, Erina had planned the perfect Birthday surprise for her husband but couldn't get him the right present that is until 1 week ago

"you really think he is going to be happy?" Erina asked Hisako as on her office table was a box that had an infant's outfit and a pregnancy test kit and it showed the sign of positive

"I'm sure he will be overly joyed, Erina-sama" Hisako said to her friend while smiling

3 months after the couple's wedding, Erina found out that she was having a baby and haven't told her husband

"it's still amazing" Erina said as she rubs her abdomen "to know that a new life would be born from within me"

Hisako smiles to Erina as the God Tongue started to feel all motherly to the new life within her

"well, let's not keep your husband/ future father waiting," Hisako said as Erina nodded

The plan was set into motion for the next day to come

**The next morning**

Soma slowly wakes up as he yawns while stretching his hands up before scratching his back and sitting up

"man, what a night," Soma said as he looks to his side and sees that Erina wasn't in bed with her "she must've gone to the appointment she told me yesterday"

Soma then gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to freshen himself up for the day but he didn't know that he was being watched from a hidden camera installed in the bedroom

* * *

"is everything ready?" Erina asked Hisako who nodded, both were in a monitor room as they were watching Soma

"the cake is getting readied, the dorm is being decorated as we speak, Joichiro-san and the others are on their way here from the airport," Hisako said while holding a tablet

"good" Erina said with a smile as she watched the monitor where she sees Soma getting out of the bathroom with just a towel on his waist

"get the others ready" Erina said as Hisako nodded and started typing on her tablet

* * *

Soma yawns while scratching his back as he heads out of the room and heads downstairs

"I wonder what should I make today?" Soma said as he heads to the kitchen to make a meal but was surprise that there was a meal already there for him

He sits down and saw a note near the meal

"eat it for the day. Erina" the note said as Soma smiles before pocketing the note

"Itadakimassu" Soma said out the prayer before eating the meal, Erina made for him

After eating the meal and getting the dish cleaned up, Soma decided to spend some time lazing around for the day as he had no things to do

"maybe I should try making a new squid dish" Soma said while rubbing his chin "grilled squid with mashed potatoes and chocolate sounds good to try"

As Soma ponders on what new gross Squid Dish, he wanted to make; Alice and Ryo were hiding and peeking at the red haired man

"this is White Fox, me and Fire Doggy have eyes on the target over" Alice speaks on a walkie talkie like some super-secret agent

"_what's with codename?"_ Erina's voice spoke from the walkie talkie "_White Fox and Fire Doggy? Sounds ridiculous"_

"hey, if we're going to spy on your husband, we should at least have codenames," Alice said to her cousin on the walkie talkie "right, Ryo?"

"yeah" Ryo replied lazily as he didn't care at all

"sssh! He's going outside now!" Alice said on the walkie talkie as Soma was walking outside the house

"_keep an eye on him but make sure you don't get spotted,"_ Erina told them as Alice and Ryo followed the man

Soma gets to the garage as he rides on his red Yamaha YZF-R3

He put on his helmet and started the engine as he rides off

"he got onto his bike and went off" Alice said to the walkie talkie as Ryo pushes out a black Yamaha YZf-R3 from the bushes "we're going after him"

"_make sure he doesn't notice you two" _Erina told her cousin on the walkie talkie

* * *

Soma rides his bike on the road heading straight to Tootsuki as he had decided to go to his wife's office as he was bored and needs some time with her

As he passes a curve road, he went past a fake bush where Takumi and Isami pops out of it

"this is Takumi, he is heading straight to Tootsuki" Takumi said on the walkie talkie as Soma drives pass a curve and was now a few miles a few from Totsuki "should we obstruct him?"

"_no, just get back to the dorm, I will meet with him shortly" _Erina replied

"got it" Takumi replied

* * *

Erina puts down the walkie talkie to her table as she hears the sound of engine roaring and looks outside to see her husband parking his bike away

"here goes nothing" Erina said as she heads downstairs to greet him

Soma gets off his bike as he takes off his helmet

He was then greeted with the sight of his wife walking towards him

"did you finish your appointment?" Soma asked Erina with a smile

"I just did" Erina replied "and why are you here? You have no teaching schedule today"

"just bored at home, just thought I should visit my wife and take her out for a joy ride" Soma said with a smile

Erina just sighs as Soma gives her a pink helmet that was made for her

She takes the helmet and puts it on as she then rides on the back of the motorbike and hugs her husband's waist

Soma started the engine and drives off as the two spent the entire afternoon just riding around the bike all around Tootsuki

As the sun sets, Soma stops by the Polar Star Dorm as Erina had requested him to do so

"did Fumio-san call you or something?" Soma asked as Erina gets off the bike

"just shut up and follow me" Erina said as she takes Soma's hand and pulled him towards the dorm

Erina opened the door as the dorm had its light turned off

"did Fumio-san forgot to pay the electric bill again?" Soma said before the lights turned on as party poppers exploded

"Happy Birthday!" Alice and the others shouted out as all of Soma's families and friends came to celebrate the red-haired man's birthday

"you guys!" Soma smiled with a big grin as he completely forgot about his birthday "you shouldn't have!"

"don't be, Erina is the one who planned this all" Alice said while wearing a birthday hat

Soma looks to Erina as she crossed her arms under her chest while looking away with a tinge of red on her cheeks

"i-it's not like I wanted to celebrate it!" Erina muttered out as her Tsundere side shows up

Soma smiles as he pulled his wife for a hug before giving her a kiss to the forehead

Everyone celebrated Soma's birthday as they showered the man with presents

Soma opened his friends' and families' presents as they ranged from cooking equipment and some cooking magazines

The man opened the present he got from his three rivals; Ryo, Akira and Takumi as he got from Ryo a knife set for cooking fish, a couple of glass tubes filled with very hard to find exotic spices and Pure Italiano Virgin Olive Oil from Takumi

"well, Yukihira?! The one of a kind pure Italiano Virgin Olive Oil directly from the Trattoria Aldini's special handmade recipe! How do you feel!?" Takumi said all proudly

"thanks, Takumi! This is just the ingredient I needed to make my new squid dish!" Soma said with a grin as this got all the victims of his horrid dish to turn blue

"_Please, don't"_

"and lastly, your beautiful wife, Erina!" Alice said all jazzy while clapping her hands as Erina holds a birthday box in her hands

"I wonder what you got for me, E-ri-na?" Soma said in a sing-song as Erina gave him the box and he quickly opened it

"eh?" Soma said as he takes out the Infant clothes then take out the Pregnancy test kit "this is?"

"it's a Pregnancy Test Kit" Erina said as she holds her right hand "i-I'm Pregnant"

Soma stared at Erina before looking to the Pregnancy Test Kit and sees that it was Positive

He placed away the box as he rubs his face a bit before standing up as he place his hands on Erina's shoulder

"I know that you're surprised, but I was surprised too. And I just.." Erina said but stopped as Soma place a finger to her lips

"wait, you're saying that you're pregnant, right?" Soma said to her as Erina nodded

"how long?" Soma asked again

"i'm 3 weeks" Erina said as Soma took a deep breath before screaming out "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

Erina looks in surprise as Soma was jumping around like a toddler getting a new toy

"I'm going to be a dad!" Soma screamed out as he lifts up Erina and spins around with her "we're going to be parents!"

Takumi and the others sighed to Soma's reaction as the man was acting like a kid but they let him be so that he would enjoy the moment

"thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Soma showered Erina with kisses as the man cried tears of joy "you've just made me the happiest man alive!"

Erina smiles to her husband as Soma gives her a deep kiss before giving her more kisses

Soma leans his forehead to Erina's as the man was overjoyed

"our future kid, is going to be one heck of a cook" Soma said with a big smile as Erina replied with her own

"of course, because he/she is our kid after all" Erina said

the gang then continued the birthday celebration as they party all night long

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
